


Two Verges

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prior to his death, Fugaku left quite of a will. Every single penny in his bank account, which was measured in millions, will be gone to his sons, only if they agree to live in one house for a year under the supervision of a psychologist.But this attempt to bring the two brothers (who are not particularly in a good relationship) closer together had an ending that no one ever expected.





	Two Verges

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Две Грани](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348549) by iRA_SV_GLBR. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ototo - in japanese means "younger brother" - Sasuke  
> **aniki - means "older brother" - Itachi

Rays of sun shining through the window were distracting him. It seemed like everything in the room was trying to draw his attention.  
Naruto was playing with a pencil in his hand, deep in thought. He reached out for a new peace of paper, and started doodling. There were dozens or crumpled papers underneath the table he was sitting at. He looked at the phone, uncertain.  
_Two million_ , Naruto whispered to himself for a confidence boost, and, reached out to grab the phone. This persons phone number will probably stay in his memory forever.  
\- Fugaku Uchiha speaking.  
Naruto involuntarily shivered.  
\- Good afternoon, Mr.Uchiha. I have considered your proposal and... it is very difficult. These relationships are already set in stone at their age. Just a couple of sessions and a talk will not change much.  
\- I understand that.  
\- I had something similar in my practice before, but...  
\- That is exactly why you were chosen to do this job.  
Naruto squeezed a pencil tight in his hand.  
\- But the situations I have dealt with were different. I can not guarantee a positive outcome, but I have some ideas in mind that might actually work. I will need your full cooperation.  
\- I really hope so. And money wise: you can take all of it right away. If even you won't be able to fix this, I do not think anyone else will.  
\- Perhaps you are overestimating my abilities.  
The pencil in Uzumaki's hand finally gave out and snapped in half.  
\- May be. But I trust you.

 

The sky was... dying. This is exactly how the day should look like when a very important person is being buried. Rain drops seemed to be dropping endlessly. Crowds of people dressed up in dark colours were hiding underneath black umbrellas.  
This looks more like a scene from a cheap drama. Funeral, clouds, rain, a marble tombstone with "Uchiha Fugaku (1954-2012) engraved on it.  
People were leaving flowers, whispering something between each other. Some cried, some were complaining about the weather, some were quiet, thinking about something else, smiling away, clearly not educated on how a person should behave on someone's funeral.

Fake.

Sasuke was determined not to look around. Why would he, if every single person here is faking their sadness and sympathy.  
He was staring at the golden letters on the tombstone, and his face did not show anything but deep sadness. He lost his father, his mother, his brother. He is all alone now.  
Although Itachi was, technically, alive, Sasuke still believed that his brother was long gone.  
He didn't even bother coming to the funeral of his own father. Where is Itachi? Sasuke could be mad, could call him a bastard, but he couldn't care less, on where the hell Itachi is.  
Sasuke's eye caught a specifically disliked guest - this blonde haired asshole that worked for his father, and now, after Fugaku's death, he will get a looot of benefits. His lips were formed in a small smirk, and it wasn't an accidental slip of emotions; it was done on purpose so Sasuke would see. Deidara Tsukuri, one of the few that could actually benefit from Fugaku Uchiha's death, probably resulting in quite of an amount of money. Not far from him was a women, dressed nicely, but you wouldn't even think she was there for a funeral, because she was talking to someone, with a smile on her face, excited. Perhaps she will get a benefit, too. Everyone here was a hypocrite, who came just looking for some money. Disgusting.  
Sasuke smiled sadly, but he knew that Fugaku was the one who wanted all of this. A big funeral, cameras, attention.

 

\- Are you fucking kidding me?  
\- If you leave now, you'll have a ton of problems later. And if I get problems, trust me, I'll make sure that upon your return you...  
\- My father just died. Did you hear me? I don't give a damn about your problems, I deserve a break in a critical situation. And this **is** a critical situation. I must be at the funeral.  
\- And I must submit these papers, or the next person you will attend a funeral for is me! This was your job, and you could have finished it before, but you always procrastinate. I can and I will not let you go, plus, your brother is going to be there and you two...  
\- It is none of your business, - interrupted Utachi. - I am not staying here. You are so shameless sometimes. I understand, that you have never had any consideration or sympathy for anyone in your entire life: too much to process for your tiny brain. I. Am. Leaving.  
Sakura just stared at Itachi, teeth clenched. This is the only person that could talk to her like this, not worrying about the consequences. Both of them know that Itachi will get away with this, like he did many times before.  
\- You will go later.  
\- Haruno...  
\- We have a conference on Saturday, I need your presentation, a report and a paper signed by all the directors. You can smile, you can kiss their asses, you can do whatever the fuck you want, but it has to be done by Saturday. And then you can go wherever the hell you want.  
\- Did you just raise your voice? And what did you say I have to do?  
\- Use your charm, - said Sakura with a fake smile.  
Itachi gave her a look that would scare anyone, but Sakura was already "immune" to that. \- Now get out of my office, - said he, determined to finish this conversation right now. \- You really think I'll follow every single word of yours? Prideful much?  
\- In this office I am.. - began Itachi with a smirk.  
\- You are my worker! **You** work for **me**!  
\- Okay, - said Itachi, leaning back onto his chair. - Okay, I'll stay for your godforsaken conference, but, since you, little whore, kept me from my fathers funeral..  
\- Don't try to threaten me, - said Sakura.  
\- I haven't even started. But I think your career as a boss has failed. I'm thinking about working for someone who knows what they are doing, and..  
\- Enough. I understand. I am sorry I got mad, but I really can't let you go.  
\- The door is that way.  
Sakura gave him an angry look and quietly left the room. She couldn't do anything about this for two reasons. First: he is the most charismatic and handsome man, who can persuade anyone with his charm. It didn't work on Haruno, because Itachi hasn't even tried, but it works on everyone she had to work with, and Sakura used him all the time. Second reason was much easier: there is nothing that can change him. He could have easily taken Sakura's place for the president of the company, he could be successful if he wanted to, but he liked his current position: good salary, non-fussy boss, good vacation hours and many more things that Sakura let him get away with. And these arguments are just for fun. 

Itachi watched as Haruno left the room. Today was too much, but he had to agree. His eye caught a letter on the table.  
"Dad passed away. The funeral is on the 17th of September, the announcement of the will is on the 18th of October".  
That is all his younger brother wrote. No "hello", no "bye", no "how are you". Maybe it is because these people did not care for each other, or maybe because the only that signified their relationship was just a word "brother".  
Itachi did not feel the need to reply. He knew that Sasuke would be happier if he didn't, and that thought hurt him.  
On the 18th of October Itachi, one way or another, needs to come back to his city, to his childhood home. The last thing he wanted to do was see those eyes that look like a reflection of his own. He was, of course, interested in seeing how ototo* looks now, its been seven years, after all. Sasuke is already 23, and now he will be the CEO of the company. 

A sad smile touched Itachi's lips. Every time dad called, Itachi had to listen to every single detail in Sasuke's life. Out of respect, Itachi listened without even interrupting, and memorised everything in his mind. He did not tell anyone how much he cares about Sasuke, only it was crystal clear for Haruno, which she is still paying for to this day.  
The hardest thing was that Itachi knew that Sasuke hates him. Ever since childhood they were distanced, but ototo always tried to get through to aniki. After long years of being ignored, Sasuke got tired and just did the same. He began getting annoyed with Itachi more and more, and one day he just told Itachi everything he thought about him in his face. There was no conflict, aniki** just packed his bags and left their home. Seven years passed and they have not met ever since.


End file.
